The present invention relates to a fish processing system and, more particularly, to a fish processing system capable of separating the head portion from the body and removing guts from the fish body during the conveyance thereof.
In conventional fish processing method, especially for manufacturing boiled fish paste from meat of walleye pollacks, at first the head portion is separated from the body and then the guts are removed. Then, the remaining meat and bones are ground down or mashed to prepare the material. The separation of the head and removal of guts are carried out manually. Especially, in case of the walleye pollack, the guts removal is mechanically difficult, because the cod roe contained in the body has to be taken out without being damaged.